lostpediafandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Richard Alpert
Richard Alpert 是迷失的角色，由系列的製作團隊創作，他在迷失第3季第7集正式登場。 角色簡介 Richard Alpert is one of the Others who originally belonged to the group of Island inhabitants called the Hostiles. In the outside world, he presented himself as a doctor and recruiter for the Mittelos Bioscience Corporation. 815航班坠机前 敌人之一 thumb|left|Richard and Ben's first meeting. Many years ago, a young Ben encountered Richard in the Jungle, and asked if he was a Hostile. Richard questioned whether Ben even knew what that term meant, and asked Ben why he was out in the jungle alone. Ben responded that he was looking for his mother. When Richard enquired whether she was somewhere on the island, Ben replied that Richard wouldn't believe him. Ben explained that, although his mother died when he was born, he had seen her on two different occasions. Richard informed Ben that his people would be looking for him, and urged him to return to his home. Ben became upset and said that he hated it there, and pleaded with Richard to take him along with him. Richard acknowledged that it might be possible, but that Ben should think about it carefully, and "be very, very patient". Years later, Richard participated in the Purge with a grown-up Ben. Mittelos Bioscience中的一员 Introduced to Juliet as "Dr. Alpert," Richard worked with Ethan Rom to recruit Juliet to come work for them at their facility, which he claimed was located near Portland. However, he said later that the facility is "not quite" in Portland. Juliet later met Richard and Ethan at a Herarat Aviation air terminal. In a V.I.P. passenger lounge, she knowingly drank a glass of orange juice that Richard mixed, which included a "considerable amount of tranquilizer". On the day that Flight 815 crashed, Richard was in Miami filming a live broadcast of Juliet's sister and nephew in a public park (the date is illustrated by Richard filming a Miami Journal newspaper header). Although Richard is not seen or heard over the video broadcast, Ben (wearing headphones) identifies him by name twice, and tells him to get back to the Island because they might be having some new visitors soon (referring to the Flight 815 Survivors). 815航班坠机后 第三季 (第80-90天) When Locke was hiding in Ben's room after infiltrating the barracks, Ben tells Richard to fetch "the man from Tallahassee". Richard later accompanies Ben to escort the now-captured Locke to a room in which Locke's father, Anthony Cooper, is held captive. . ]] About a week later, after Locke fails to execute his father at Ben's request, Richard confronts Locke privately. Richard explains that Ben knew Locke would not kill Cooper, and that Ben is trying to embarrass Locke in front of all the Others so that they will not continue to think that Locke is "special". During their conversation, Richard questions Ben's leadership, reasoning that Ben is wasting time with his work on the pregnant women rather than pursuing the other more important reasons that they are all on the Island. Richard informs Locke that murdering his father will speed up the process, and suggests that Locke recruit someone willing to accomplish the task if Locke isn't up to the job. Richard gives Locke Sawyer's file, encouraging him to read it to discover why Sawyer would be willing to kill Cooper. A day or so later, Richard asks Ben if he should take the recorder back to the Staff station for Juliet. Ben becomes alarmed, saying he thought Richard had already completed this task, realising that his tape recorder is actually missing. Later that day, Richard is present when Locke arrives at the Others' camp with his father's body, and when Locke claims that Ben is taking him to see Jacob. Richard questions Ben upon his return from the trip to see Jacob, seemingly concerned by Ben's claim that Locke had an "accident" on their trip. When Ben leaves the Others to intercept Jack and the other survivors before they get to the radio tower, he orders Richard to escort the remaining Others to the Temple. 名字 * The real-life Dr. Richard Alpert (aka Ram Dass) is a noted psychologist and Hindu spiritualist. In 1963, he was dismissed from Harvard University for his research (in collaboration with Timothy Leary, Aldous Huxley, Allen Ginsberg and others) into psilocybin, LSD-25, and other psychedelic chemicals. He later traveled to India, where he was given his Hindu spiritual name "Ram Dass", which translates as "Servant of God". Alpert wrote of his experiences in an unusual tome entitled Be Here Now, and founded the Hanuman Foundation. See Bio and Wikipedia entry. Damon Lindelof confirmed that the character of Alpert was indeed named after a famous person. http://www.movieweb.com/dvd/news/96/23096.php * Richard Alpert's colleague Aldous Huxley wrote a book called Island, which has been referenced in Lost, most specifically with regard to the Pala Ferry; Pala is a Utopian island in Huxley's book. 细节 *''Richard'' is of Old German origin, and its meaning is "powerful leader". *Richard is the only living Other known to have belonged to the Hostiles. *He is the only Other known to be off the Island at the time of the crash. *In the Season 3 DVD commentary for , Richard Alpert is described as someone who is not interested in leading the Others but is very influential in finding and selecting a leader. In the commentary for , he is described as being similar to a Panchen Lama choosing the next Dalai Lama. He and Ben keep each other in "check" by having the power to pick/veto each other's replacement on the Island. Ben's role would be to pick the next Panchen, should the need arise. This keeps the two in a sort of balanced power relationship. They are allies, yet they have some measure of control over the other should one get out of hand. ** In The World of the Others, Alpert is described as one of the "#2" leaders to Ben, a consigliere. * Season 3 DVD audio commentary confirms that Ben's line to Richard in , "It's a birthday present. You do remember birthdays don't you?", was written to be deliberately ambiguous. 登場集數 |-|迷失 第3季= |-|迷失 第4季= |-|迷失 第5季= |-|迷失 第6季= Category:角色 Category:主要角色 Category:男性角色 Category:迷失第3季角色 Category:迷失第4季角色 Category:迷失第5季角色 Category:迷失第6季角色 Category:閃回角色 Category:其他人